


Falling for you

by Arminkadabra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eren Is a Little Shit, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Major Character(s), Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19955773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminkadabra/pseuds/Arminkadabra
Summary: Armin likes Levi. Levi likes Armin. Eren hates them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Levi's POV

I glanced at the blonde boy who was sitting next to me , his head stuck in a book as per usual. I smiled to myself,also reading . I don't get how people dislike reading. It's like a safe escape to a distant world.  
"Corporal what's that book called? I feel like I've seen it in the library." Armin asked, folding the corner on the page he was on before placing his book on the table .  
"That is where you generally find books,Arlert ." I replied sarcastically .  
"What's it about?" He asked , his eyes glinting in the light .  
"It's pretty sad actually. It's about 2 men who've been arrested for being in a relationship ." It felt nice talking to Armin,despite the borderline depressing topic of conversation . If I'm being honest,overtime I feel like I've grown close to him,which wasn't absolutely ideal. I'd recently realised that I had more than friendly emotions towards Armin,I found myself excited to meet him in the halls and exchange small talk and converse .The only one who knew was Mikasa , and that's because I felt like I needed to tell someone. Thank maria she didn't tell anyone.  
"It sounds interesting,don't give me any spoilers...like last time ." He said,laughing slightly.  
"Hey,I had to tell someone what happened in that book,I didn't know you'd just started reading it." I joked aswell,smiling slightly. At that moment,Erwin entered the mess hall and put a hand on my table.  
"Levi,you haven't completed your paperwork. Instead of socialising with subordinates,you should do your work." He said before leaving. I sighed before standing to leave. "I should probably go and do my work before Erwin kicks me down a flight of stairs. See you around Arlert." He smiled at me as I took my leave. He went back to reading.

Armins POV 

Eren and the others came and sat with me once Levi had left.The conversations I'd have with him would always be short , but interesting at the same time . If I am being honest with myself,which is probably dangerous,I feel as if I'm developing feelings for the raven haired man.  
"Armin , why were you talking to corporal short ass ?" Eren asked as he sat down next to me , tray in hand .  
"Because I'm a delightful person to be around. " I stated as I looked back at my book .  
"Why did you have to talk to him of all people though? " Why does Eren ask so many questions?  
"Because he's a nice person to talk to?" I said as I looked up,slightly confused.  
"Why do you need 2 books? Is it possible to read them both at the same time?" Sasha asked. Is that a real question?  
"Hmm? Oh,that one's Levi's. I think he let it."I responded.  
"Hey Armin , can you do me a favor ?" Eren asked me .  
"Sure , what is it ?"  
"Can you stop hanging out with Levi?"

Levi's POV

Eren you little shit. I'd gone back to the mess hall to get my book , when I heard Jaeger ask Armin the bat-shit crazy "favor".  
"What? I don't see an issue with me talking to him? " Armin questioned back , sounding hurt .  
"Don't hang out with corporal shortass anymore , he's ...not right ." Well then. That's just rude. Everyone was staring , the only people unaware of my presence being the ones sitting on that table .  
"Eren, you can't control who I talk to. You are being unreasonable."Armin was stated,trying to stay calm but clearly growing irritated .  
"Can't you see I'm protecting you?"Eren bellowed back .  
"No you're not ! I'm not sure what you're doing,but from what I can understand,you're being a control freak. Stop it." Armin seemed pretty annoyed with Eren.  
"That guy is sick in the head ! Why can't you just be happy with what you've got, you ungrateful shit!" Eren shouted as he slapped Armin in the face. That's when I snapped. Armin put his hand over where Eren had hit him . His eyes went glassy and a tear fell down his face. I snapped. Eren was supposed to be Armin's friend,why do that ? I grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the gut . He grabbed his stomach from where I'd hit him a second before , groaning in immense pain .

Armins POV

I stared as Levi walked over to me , not knowing what to do .  
"You okay Arlert ?" He asked , his hand reaching down towards me . I nodded , taking his hand as he pulled me up . He glared at Eren for a second .  
"Tch , brat . " He said as he walked over to Eren , picking up the book off of the floor. Eren stood up , wincing in pain . Shit , Levi must have hit him hard. Eren was about to say something , but was soon silenced by Mikasa covering his mouth. After a second people went back to talking , giving Eren a chance to walk away . Levi pulled on my arm , giving me a signal to walk .We walked out of the door .He looked at me standing next to him , and he smiled. I smiled back at him , making him almost grin .


	2. Please knock next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Levi's POV 

"Corporal , where are we going?" Armin questioned as we arrived at my office .   
"Well , I was just thinking I don't really know a lot about you , so we could... talk or something ?" I responded , trying my best not to stutter over my words.   
"sounds fun" Armin answered , smiling at me again , causing me to smirk at him. We sat in my office , talking about hobbies , favourite colours and dreams . It was my go to ask a question .   
"Hmm , lets see , do you have a crush yet ?" I asked non-chalantly . He turned bright red and started stuttering . I gave him a confused look .   
"U-uum , I-I do but the-they , I ..."  
"Armin are you okay ?" I asked.   
"I like you ." He almost whispered , only just audiable. I turned red and eyes widened .   
"M-me?" I questioned . He nodded , head down , almost like he was expecting rejection . I had lost all control , my body was moving on it's own. I kissed him . I could hear him gasp , but he kissed back .   
Some other stuff may have happened afterwards, but it isn't very PG. 

It had been around 3 hours , and I realised ...   
We'd missed most of training . We were both tired , even if we'd done absolutely nothing all day. Other than... Stuff

After yawning , I climbed into bed with Armin . He decided to stay here , since we'd missed most of training , and didn't want Erwin having a go at him . He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my chest , listening to my heart beat. I know it's only 1 in the afternoon , but we were both exhausted. I wrapped my arms around him as he snored softly . He sounded like a purring kitten , which made me smile . I never normally sleep , but with Armins body warmth , sleep hit me in the face. 

(Time skip to 3 hours later , bought to you by a freckled Jesus)

I was woken up to murmurs around me . Armin was still wrapped around me , so I carefully sat up, yawning.  
"Levi , what on earth?"Hanji shouted , sounding excited and worried at the same time.   
"Shut up four eyes, your to loud and it's to early for bullshit." I whisper shouted at her .   
"It's the middle of the afternoon. Why are you two sharing a bed ?" Connie questioned.   
"Why don't people knock ?!" I snapped back quietly .  
Why were do many people here ?!?! Hanji , Connie , Sasha , Jean , Marco , Eren , Annie , Krista , Ymir, Mike and Mikasa , who was smirking at me . I glared at her.   
"Did you and Armin ...do it?" Jean asked with a troubled look on his horse face.  
".. No. " I said in an extremely persuasive voice. Suddenly , Armin started to wake up.   
I pointed to the door. They walked out quickly , closing the door. I could tell they were listening from the other side . After yawning , he looked up at me . I lay back down.   
"Hi Levi ." He said , smiling sleepily at me . I returned the smile .   
"Hey blondie ." I said , ruffling his hair, a smile across his face.   
"Do you know what time it is ?" He asked me , stretching his arms.   
"Yeah , around 4:30 , why ?" I responded , throwing my shirt on .  
"Erwin is gonna kill me." He said , sounding slightly worried as he put on his jacket .  
"Don't worry about it , he might not have noticed. " I stated , knowing it was untrue. After getting changed fully , he asked me a question .  
"Levi, what do we do now?" He asked looking the other way.   
"What do you mean ?" I questioned back .  
"Are we ...I don't know, but after what just happened... Where do we go from here? " He said , looking at the floor.   
"Well,what you want to be I guess. I'd like to think we both have feelings for each other,and we appear to enjoy being around eachother. We don't have to put a lable on it either if we don't know yet. We can just go with the flow, see where it takes us. " I smiled,pecking him on the lips.   
"sounds good ." He laughed .  
"AWWW!" I heard come from the other side of the door. They're so discreet.   
"Shut up Hanji , they'll hear us !" Jean hissed back . I walked outside with Armin , giving them an unimpressed look . They laughed nervously .  
"You people are insane, are you aware of that?" I stated, glaring at them.   
"Corporal Levi, Arlert" Erwin said, signaling for us to follow him as he marched towards us.  
"Shit ." Armin said as I sighed.   
"May as well get it over with ." I said , taking Armin's hand and walking to Erwin's office .

Armins POV

I walked to Erwin's office with Levi , slightly nervous .  
"Do you have any idea what he's gonna do ?" I asked Levi .  
"Not a clue. But I doubt it will anything more than shouting. Erwin may seem intimidating , but he wouldn't lay a hand on anyone ." he replied , smiling slightly, which I can only guess was a way to reassure me. We finally arrived at the office, entering.   
As I stepped inside he sat at a desk on the other side of the room , arms folded and eyebrows furrowed .  
"Do you men care to explain your where-abouts while everyone else was training?" He shouted , even though we were only 3 feet away from him.   
"Busy ." Levi stated plainly . It was only then that Erwin noticed that we were holding hands , causing him to go wide eyed.   
"What exactly were you doing , corporal Levi ?" He questioned , sounding worried.   
"Nothing sir. " I told him .  
"baking cookies with grandma. " Levi said .  
"Levi!" I hissed.   
"Armin!" He joked back , trying to imitate me .  
"Good God men, compose yourselves ! " Erwin bellowed , making us quiet instantly.   
"Now then , you do know you're supposed to show up to training ?!" He shouted , but a little bit quieter than before .  
"Yes sir ." I said with my head down.   
"I had no fucking idea." Levi stated blankly.   
"Levi! " Me and Erwin said in sync.  
"Well please don't let it happen again." Erwin said at a normal volume , sounding stern.   
"Yes sir!" I replied   
"No promises." Levi said before turning to exit the room . I sighed and followed .


End file.
